Dance Under the Midnight Stars
by ThatOneBGGuy
Summary: The summer after the Missile Crisis, Diana has a party for all of her friends. But Akko stays for some extra tutorship. What happens when Akko can't go to school anymore?
1. Chapter 1

Only a few months had passed since the missile crisis, and the young women who had saved the world were now no more than your average teens during summer. Lazing about, sweating from the absolute unbearable heat, awaiting the day they can see their friends or a cool drink.

Diana, the eldest and only daughter born into the main line of the Cavendish family was preparing her estate for the arrival of her friends. The many butlers and maids rushed to their duties of cleaning and trimming the fine edges of the home, even if her friends didn't notice or care. She only wanted the best for her friends, the people she cared about.

Today was the day that they were set to arrive, one by one they arrived each mingling with the others glad to finally be away from home. Then almost as if someone had shot a cannon a large _bang_ was heard from the side of the building facing toward the east. A small cloud of dirt and dust rose up from the ground. In the haze of the confusion Diana recognized a familiar shape. "A-akko?" She said questionably.

The figure rose slowly brushing itself off before a loud instantly recognizable giggle filled the air. "Diana!" The dirty girl jumped from the ground onto her friend coating her day suit in grim and dirt. "I couldn't wait to see everyone. Do you think they will be impressed with my flying skills?" The japanese girl could hardly contain her excitement. She looked around and started to speak once more. "Wait where is everyone? Don't tell me I came early…" Akko sighed and sank down releasing her hug.

Diana pulled away and brushed the layer of dirt from her suit. "No, you just crashed late. Their all inside waiting on you." Diana sighed and closed her pale blue eyes quietly. "Honestly Akko are you hurt at all?" She kneeled down and closely examined the girl before her.

Akko patted Diana's head softly once, "if you want the truth, I'm fine cause I fell for you." She said winking at the blonde in front of her.

Diana blushed and stood up grabbing Akko by her dirty hand and leading her to the front door. "Strip." Commanded Diana.

Akko stared at the Blushing noble for a moment before taking off her outer clothes, leaving her in a tank top and boxers. Akko looked down and crossed her hands over her belly. "Can I grab some clothes?" She asked embarrassed of her current situation.

Diana looked at Akko, "Wait where's your luggage?" she asked.

Akko smiled at her shyly. "Express mail?"

Diana sighed knowing that meant Akko had been in such a hurry she had forgotten to grab her luggage. "Come with me then." Diana led the brunette through the large halls to a room. Once inside a series of lights cascaded on one by one revealing hundreds of outfits. "Go ahead and pick one." Diana mumbled under her breath.

Akko bowed and took off to find something to wear. Diana shook her head and turned leaving the room saying, "Come find us in the library once your done."

***********************Later that Night*************************

Akko had joined the group and they had gone about the normal routine of food and swapping stories and adventures. But now they sat in the Library watching old romance films on a holo magic projector supplied by none other than Lotte. Everyone sat on the floor or in chairs relaxing except for Diana and Akko they stood in the doorway whispering to each other.

"Akko we can speak about this later, now isn't the time to be discussing your personal studies. We should be hanging out with our friends."

"Diana, I really want to work on my magic." Akko said with a glint of passion in her eyes.

Diana sighed and looked at the brunette giving up arguing with her, "Fine meet me in my room after everybody goes to bed and I'll teach you some of illusion magic then." She turned to go sit down with the rest of the group when she felt the soft warm touch of Akko's hand around hers. "Yes Akko?"

Akko looked at their hands and smiled, "Thank You Diana." This statement had made the blonde blush deeply. Never had she heard anyone say her name with such thankfulness and joy.

Amanda looked back at the two girls and smiled chuckling to herself her own imagination getting the best of her. _Damn, how Moronic would that be those two hooking up_. The redhead shook in disagreement with herself before returning to grueling movie that played before her.

******************************After Bed****************************

Diana sat on the edge of her bed, her nightgown covering as much as a tshirt and shorts, when a soft knocking came from the door. She stood and opened the door revealing a pajamaed Akko staring at her, the brunettes red eyes glowing with excitement. Diana moved to the side to allow Akko in. Once the girls were in the room and the door closed, the true magic was about to begin. " _Aeguil_ " Diana said confidently the tip of her wand glowing. Then suddenly as if a burst of energy was released a impossibly large snake appearing out of the tip of her wand. Akko slapped her hands together in a burst of excitement her jaw dropping from the beautiful snake worthy of the elegance of this noble. A wonderful bluish green glow aureated off of the snake its scales glowing as is it was dipped in a vat of glow in the dark paint. Diana released her tight and strong pose that similar to that of a princess knighting a squire into her army.

Akko beaming with excitement decided to give it a go before Diana could explain anything, " _Aeguil_!" Suddenly the room turned black with smoke rather than summoning a snake or any kind of beast she made a translucent noodle in a color of seafoam green that was smaller than her pinky finger. _Not very impressive_ , she thought to herself.

Diana was busy opening every window in the room to release the smoke before if filled into the hallway. "Akko," Diana said coughing into her sleeve, "Maybe we should wait to practice till the others are gone?" Diana looked at the girl who had a very dissatisfied look on her face. _This is gonna be a long month_ , Diana thought to the expanse of bad thoughts in the back of her head.

*************************End of Chapter 1****************************

Thanks for sticking it to the end of the story for everyone who reads this. This is really my first major story that I've decided to stick through all the way. I've loved LWA ever since the first OVA way back when. So when I heard netflix greenlight LWA the series I was so happy! Then as I watched it became pretty apparent to me that Diakko was not only a thing but very real and alive within the show. So after finishing the series as a whole and reading some other Fanfiction, (Shoutout to KiwiKagari) I decideed to put my writing skills to the test and this was the result. So I'm sticking to about one upload a week and going to accept any advice or thoughts you guys have. Thanks for reading 3 ~  
-TheWanderingPilot


	2. Chapter 2

===================Chap 2==================

The week spent with everyone was great they all had new stories and reminisced of the past. Diana and Akko had held back practicing magic the whole time. But after saying goodbye to everyone it was time to start, _The Fun Magical Super Training with Diana_ , at least that's what Akko called it. The large green fields outside of the mansion made for a perfect training ground for Akko, lot's of room with very little amounts of people. After working for a few hours with reconstruction spells, basic illusion, and transformation the girls were soaked with sweat and were breathing heavily. This was due to many failed spells cast by Akko. They looked at each other Diana in her causal summer wear, consisting of a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, cargo shorts down to her mid-thigh, and followed up by a pair of fancy sandals. Akko on the other hand was a complete mishmash of Diana's old clothes. An old T Shirt that had Shiny Chariot covering the front of it, a pair of baggy knee-length jean shorts, and her shoes. They were drenched dark stains covered their bodies, the sweat just made the clothes uncomfortable and sticky against their bodies.

Akko sighed and looked at Diana, "Diannaaaaa" She stretched the word out for a moment before continuing her sentence, "W..we should go take showers." She said closing her eyes and hunching herself over as if she was going to fall from exhaustion.

Of course Diana was ready for a shower herself, but wasn't expecting Akko to be the one to call of training. She nodded her head in agreement to the Brunette and turned heading inside with Akko. Once inside they went to a large bathing hall, full of showers, sinks, baths, just about anything you would wash yourself with.

Akko stretched and yawned. She started striping once her clothes were in a sloppy pile on the floor, Diana's neatly folded and placed into a hamper near the door. Presumably for the maids to reach it easier. The Blonde walked over next to the red-eyed girl and turned on the water to her shower. The water flowed out of the head of the shower cascading onto the floor. She entered the stream and looked at the girl next to her doing the same. Diana, being highly inquisitive in her studies was examining the body before her, her eyes flowing smoother than water. Akko had always had a fine shape but this was Diana's first time seeing her bare skin like this. The japanese girl was very muscular even if she didn't seem the type. The girl's back was very tight and strong-looking, her muscles moved when she raised her arms to wash her hair, she was beautifully fit. Her legs were well-rounded, probably from all that walking and running she did before she could fly, her calves very toned and softened when she readjusted her positioning. Diana looked down at her own body, true she wasn't fat by any means, but she wasn't fit either, it was more of a sense of just having a frame with no special characteristics. Everyone else had always told her that she had such a beautiful body, about how much they wished they had her frame. But personally she disliked her body.

Suddenly, as if Akko could tell what the Blonde was thinking, spoke "Diana, I think your body is Beautiful!" The japanese girl smiled and tilted her head and grabbed on of Diana's hands cupping hers around it. "I mean it, Miss Cuttlefish." She said with her quirky smile.

Diana blushed and looked down at the ground. "T..thank you Miss Kagari…" She trailed off. "I love your's too." She whispered under her breath.

"What did you say?" The girl asked quietly.

"Nothing, just that you're too kind." Said Diana quickly as if to cover up a secret she felt like she must keep.

*****************************Two weeks later*****************************

 _Fun Magical Super Training_ was a little over two weeks in when the news reached the residence of the Cavendish household. _**Financial Crisis hits Japan, Major fraud destroys Economy!**_ Akko, after hearing the news immediately called her family to make sure everything was okay at home. Diana watched from the doorway,it was plain as day that things were less than fine back in Japan just from Akko's expression on the phone. The brunette was speaking in japanese so Diana couldn't understand what she was saying. But she could guess.

Once Akko hung up the phone she turned to face the blonde tears forming in her eyes, the sound of a crackly voice trying it's hardest to speak english came crying from the girl's lips. Each word a dagger to herself and a source of pain for her friend. "D..Diana. I can't Attend Luna Nova anymore…." came the words that nobody wanted to hear. " My family just doesn't have the money anymore. Not after this incident…" She said tears now pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall from a high cliff.

Diana moved forward and wrapped her arms around the weeping girl. "Shh sh, It's okay Akko… I promise that everything will be okay." The blonde felt it was almost her duty to protect this girl. Not only was Diana Akko's friend and mentor, but she was also something more something unexplainable. The blue-eyed blonde knew that Luna Nova wouldn't be the same without that bumbling japanese girl. "Akko?" Diana cooed softly into the ear of the crying girl.

Akko looked up in response telling her to go on.

Diana petted the girl's head softly whispering lightly, "What if I pay your tuition fees for you?"

Akko looked up at the blonde. "Diana.. You would do that for me? Does your family even have the money to send us both?"

Miss Cavendish replied to this with a simple but true statement, "As future head of the household, Believe me I vow to get you to Luna Nova okay Kiwi?"

Akko nodded nuzzling deeper into the french girl's shoulder.

Diana sighed and softly pet Akko's head. "I refuse to go to Luna Nova without you.

=================Chap 2 End=================

Sorry everybody, I know I said I wanted to do weekly updates, but school, work, and other things have kept me busy for the last few months. But now my schedules are balancing out and I should have more free time to write this story. I really love the relationship that these two have and I can't wait to expand the universe for you all!

=================End Personal================


	3. Chapter 3

===================Chap 3==================

Within a week after the events that passed, Diana had decided that Akko needed to visit home. To visit her family and to gather her belongings that she had left in Japan. Diana had purchased two tickets to Kyoto. Even during the flight Diana never let up her tutor mentality. She had brought along spellbooks and educational material for Akko to study while they sat together in first class.

Once the girls landed they took a cab to a large apartment complex. Scaled three or four levels before stopping in front of a door with a nameplate that read "Kagari". Akko took a deep breath and turned to Diana. "Miss Cavendish, please don't mind my parents." She turned and rang the doorbell. Diana waited a moment only hearing the sounds of the summer crickets chirping. Then as if someone awoke a horde of bulls footsteps ran to the door, the hinges creaked as the wood was thrown open and Akko was pulled into a hug from two people. A balding man possibly in his late thirties or early forties wearing a t-shirt and shorts and a young woman who at the latest was in her late thirties her black hair contrasting against her daughters. She was dressed in a summer dress. Akko pulled out of the hug and tried finding her words. "Mom, Dad, this is Diana Cavendish my friend and rival."

Diana awkwardly smiled and waved to the japanese girl's parents. "Hello?" The rest of the night was a blur for both Diana and Akko they ate a full course convenience store dinner then they talked for awhile with Akko's parents before heading to Akko's room for the night.

They laid down for awhile in the dark before Diana decided to ask Akko a question. "Akko? Are you still awake?"

"Hmmm Diana?" The sleepy girls said in rough english. "What's the matter? Gotta use the restroom?"

The English girl lay there for a moment before replying, "No… not quite. I actually had a question to ask you." Akko waved her hand in the air as if to either say go ahead or ask me later. "How do you feel about me?"

Akko shuffled in the sheets for a minute and started talking. "I love you of course." This made Diana redder than a cherry. "I love you and all the things you've motivated me to do and shaping me into the witch I am today. What do you think about me?"

Diana though on this for a few minutes but was only greeted by the snoring of the japanese girl and decided to sleep herself.

The next morning Diana woke up before Akko and went to use the restroom and groom herself. When she came out of the restroom Akko's mother was in the kitchen cooking a delicious smelling breakfast. She turned to Diana and smiled. "Morning dear. I hope the spare futon wasn't to uncomfortable?"

Diana shook her head, "No, it was actually quite comfortable." She said as she took a seat on the floor near the chabudai. "I never realized how refreshing it was to sleep on a stiffer surface until now." Diana stretched her arm up in the air.

Akko's Mom put a hand to her back. "I suppose it is comfortable for awhile." She turned to Diana and lightly bowed her head. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Diana put her hand in front of her. "I'm fine Thank you for the offer Mrs. Kagari."

Mrs. Kagari smiled and giggled a bit. "You can call me Kyoko dear."

"Well I see where Akko got her contagious giggle from Mrs. Kyoko." Diana said chuckling to herself. Not long after she had finished her sentence Akko herself stumbled out of the room, her hair in all manner of directions, drooling barely able to open her eyes. Seeing this Diana and Kyoko held back their chuckles and gave each other a look."

=================Chap 3 End=================

Sorry everybody, I know I have been away for almost a year now and I'm really sorry. But I do want to keep working on this story and maybe starting a few others. Now that I'm out of school and I need a way to keep my mind sharp, this is a perfect way to express creativity and keep my writing skills decent. So keep yourselves ready for another update. (maybe a mini AU for them?)

P.S. Sorry about that French mistake everybody. I had always believed that she was french and I'm sorry I hadn't checked before. But thank you for correcting my mistake :P

=================End Personal=================


End file.
